


Our Tree

by Dacro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Romance, Soulmates, Vampire Draco, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-23
Updated: 2004-05-23
Packaged: 2017-11-16 13:31:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dacro/pseuds/Dacro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While getting a tattoo, Draco plays back the days of his life with Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Tree

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saladbats](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=saladbats).



Title: Our Tree  
Author:[](http://dacro.livejournal.com/profile)[ **dacro**](http://dacro.livejournal.com/)  
Pairing: Harry/Draco  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: JKR's. Soooo not mine.  
Warnings: vampire feeding, implied death  
 **Summary: While getting a tattoo, Draco plays back the days of his life with Harry.** (grab tissue now)  
Make sure to check out the beautiful art at the end, by [](http://celestialsoda.livejournal.com/profile)[**celestialsoda**](http://celestialsoda.livejournal.com/) , and the audio file read by [](http://rhicauldrie.livejournal.com/profile)[**rhicauldrie**](http://rhicauldrie.livejournal.com/).

other notes from the author: I would love to know what you all think of this fic. It was a labour of love, and I shed many a tear (both happy and sad) over this. All of my love to [](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/profile)[**beren_writes**](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/) for working harder than any beta should really have to! I was stuck on three different ways to end this, but she came to my rescue (along with that guy I married) and helped me find my way. I owe you!  
This is for the [](http://hpvamp.livejournal.com/profile)[**hpvamp**](http://hpvamp.livejournal.com/) Vamp!Draco Challenge, and a birthday gift for [](http://saladbats.livejournal.com/profile)[**saladbats**](http://saladbats.livejournal.com/). I hope you enjoy.

comments are VERY welcome.

Limerick for Our Tree by [](http://jadarene.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://jadarene.livejournal.com/)**jadarene**  
 _Two young wizards are meant to be,_  
Their love grows on as does their tree,  
Draco's want for blood  
Builds need like a flood,  
But in the end, love sets him free.

 

Our Tree

“You take anything before you got here?” The scratchy voice caught Draco’s wandering attention. He lifted his head at an awkward angle and swept his disapproving eyes over the old man.

“Not that it’s any of your business, but, no.”

“Whatever you say, buddy. I just never seen anyone else sit in this chair for an hour without flinching.”

Draco let his head fall back down to the duct-tapped leather pillow. “I’m fine, I assure you.” The old tattoo artist gave a sharp snort. “I have a high tolerance for pain.”

“I’ll say. Most people who want work done on their back, have no idea how many nerves live there.” He chuckled and raised a sceptical eyebrow. “A piece of work this size would make most inmates cry for mama by now.”

Draco was trying to think of a way to curse the entire Muggle population of Georgia.

“Sorry to disappoint you.” He said flatly, closing his eyes.

“Oh don’t make no difference to me. You can sing and dance if you want, long as you have the cash when we’re through.”

“I’ve paid in full.”

“Well then, we got no problems.” He chuckled and fussed around the room. “I’m guessing about five more minutes for the trace, and then I’ll give my old hands a break before the fill. You can stay here, watch TV up front, or join me in the back for a drink. Up to you, but I need about an hour or so.

“Fine. I’ll stay here.”

“Suit yourself.”

 

~*~

Draco collapsed onto his back, pulling a sweat-sheened and flushed Harry down onto his chest.

“Wow!” Harry exhaled, dropping his head down on Draco’s shoulder.

“You don’t have to say that every time.” Draco turned his face into the mess of dark hair and inhaled deeply while Harry hummed. “My ego already has a bad enough reputation.” He licked around the tip of Harry’s ear, and then blew gently over the moist skin.

“Mmmm...well I always mean it.” Harry smiled to himself, shifting his position to free up the arm he had fallen on. “And when you do that thing with your tongue right before we both...well let’s just say that it’s the only word I can manage after my brain shuts off.”

Draco shivered as Harry’s now-freed hand wove pink fingers through his damp hair.

“You’re speaking just fine now. Looks like I need to try a bit harder next time.” He purred, running a finger down Harry’s slick back.

“Oh God.”

Draco chuckled softly. “Before I met you, I don’t think I even knew the word ‘adorable’.” He teased, adjusting slightly to kiss Harry’s damp forehead.

“Marry me?”

“Immediately”

Harry pushed up onto his elbows and looked down “You’ll have to wear the dress, though. Your legs are prettier than mine.”

“Prat.” Draco scolded, giving a sharp tug to a chunk of black hair, pulling Harry back down against him.

“Hey! Yeah, you’re right. I’m prettier. I suppose we could both go in drag.” Harry teased, pulling Draco’s hair into two sections, roughly resembling pig-tails.”

Draco shot him a mock-warning look. “Like you really need another excuse to buy more lacy underthings.”

Harry broke out into a fit of giggles, muffled by the skin at the base of Draco’s neck.

With the arm that wasn’t wrapped around Harry, Draco grabbed a handful of sheet, pulling it up over both of them.

“I think it’s time for Harry to fall asleep now.”

Harry tilted his chin and clamped his teeth firmly down onto the nearest earlobe, pulled and released while Draco hissed. “What? Not up for another go?” Harry whispered, licking the salty skin he’d just assaulted.

“Minx. I’m spent. You’ll have to find your fun elsewhere.”

“Too much work. Can I tempt you as far as the shower?”

“Hmm...could do, but this spot is rather comfortable.” He said, sleepily, wrapping Harry tighter in his arms.

“But you hate being sticky.” Harry’s tongue slid effortlessly up to the tip of Draco’s chin, and then reached out for a taste of his bottom lip.

“Mmm...your fault for wearing me out. At this point I don’t mind stewing in your juices.”

Harry wrinkled his nose. “Oh, very sexy. Come on.” He whipped back the sheet, and reached for Draco’s hands.

“Troll.” Draco weakly resisted the slippery Gryffindor.

Harry pulled him out of bed, and steered them both toward the bathroom. “You’ll love it.”

Draco twisted back around to kiss his favourite tempter. “Like chocolate.”

“I knew it.” Harry smiled as he playfully pushed Draco into the shower.

~*~

“Whoa there!”

Draco’s eyes flew open, noticing his wand hand had closed around the old man’s neck. He released him instantly.

“Sorry, I don’t like being touched.”

“You fell asleep. I didn’t mean anything by it.” He backed away from Draco and into a tray of instruments.

“I apologize.” Draco offered, trying to sound sincere.

The man watched him closely, rubbing his throat. Draco sighed. “Will this help?” He turned his hand over, displaying a hundred dollar bill.

“Yeah, that’s the medicine. I’m feeling better already.” He nodded, relieving Draco of the money.

“Good.”

“Uh, I was going to ask about some of these colour choices.” The man started again, changing the subject.

“Problem?” Draco asked, tucking a stray blonde strand behind his ear.

“No, but this velvet red tends to fade if you spend a lot of time in the sun.”

Draco choked out a short laugh. “Not really an issue.”

The old man nodded, staring at Draco’s pale skin. “I’m going to start with that then, filling everywhere that needs this, so I’ll be jumping around a bit.”

“I told you, I’m fine.” Draco answered sharply, noticing his growing, insistent hunger.

“Same speech I give everyone, just part of my job.”

“Quite unnecessary but, thank you.”

“Oh, here’s a mirror if you wanna see what’s going on. Just point it at the ceiling, and you can watch.”

Draco struggled to maintain his patience. “I’d rather just see it when it’s done.”

The old man shook his head. “Never had a customer like you, and I’ve been doing this for 30 years.”

“You’d be surprised how often I hear that.”

The man just shrugged and returned to his work. Draco closed his eyes, feeling the distant pinpricks trying to break through the numbness.

~*~

Draco slowly opened his eyes, adjusting to the soft artificial light.

“Harry?” He attempted voice raw and weak. He was lying on his back, surrounded by the soothing pastels of the walls of St.Mungo’s. Harry was crying softly, his face buried in the blankets that covered Draco’s chest.

“Harry.” Draco tried again, rubbing his thumb over a wet cheek. “Love, look at me.” Harry shook his head, keeping it buried in the fabric.

“We couldn’t stop the change.”

“I know.” Draco confessed, rubbing the top of Harry’s shoulder.

“But how?” Harry turned his head so his damp cheek was resting just above Draco’s silent chest. “You’ve been sleeping for....”

“I guessed.” Draco’s voice faltered as he pressed his palm gently against Harry’s flushed neck. “I didn’t think my father would leave any room for failure this time.”

“It’s been forty eight hours. Draco, I don’t know what else to do.” His body shook, sending a fresh crop of tears out to meet the soggy blanket.

Draco moved his thumb along the dark hairline, wishing he could kiss away the fear and pain he heard in Harry’s voice. He couldn’t think of anything reassuring to say.

“Shhh.” Draco’s shaky voice was barely louder than a sigh.

Harry took no notice as a Mediwizard entered the room. He cried freely against the man he loved, silently admitting defeat.

Draco felt his heart rip in two.

“Don’t give up, love.” He whispered.

Harry choked back his tears, trying to steady his breathing. “I don’t want to believe what everyone’s been telling me, but after this amount of time...”

“Most transformations are permanent. I know.” Draco stilled his hands, and lowered his voice. “We’ll find a way, Harry.”

Harry looked up. His face was a mess of white and red blotches. The wet green of his eyes seemed almost violent in contrast to the bloodshot background. He look liked he hadn’t slept, and Draco noticed that he was still wearing the same clothes he’d last seen him in. He took the weary face in his unsteady hands.

“Who knows about me?” Draco asked, as the Mediwizard left the room quietly.

“Hermione, Ron, Arthur, Severus, and Marshal’s team.” He tilted his head in the direction of the door.

“The Mediwizard?”

Harry nodded, knocking a few stray tears further down his cheeks. Draco reached up and softly wiped them away with a rough tissue.

“What about the people researching with Hermione?”

“Her Auror students. They think she’s assigned them a project. She didn’t tell them who they were really working for.” Harry forced a weak smile.

Even with Harry’s warm face in his hands, Draco suddenly felt painfully hollow. “I want to hold you.”

Harry stood up quickly, drew his wand and touched it to the bed.

“Gemino.”

Draco watched in silence as the bed doubled in size.

“The staff are going to have my head, but I don’t care.” Harry said, throwing a locking charm at the closed door.

“Surely they don’t frown on other couples.”

“No, but we’re not like other couples now, are we? They seem to think that you might be dangerous. That’s why the chaperone every few minutes.”

Draco nodded.

Harry crawled into his arms and settled against him. Draco felt infinitely better, instantly aware of how his body craved even just the smell of Harry. Pulling him close, Draco tried to keep his mind off of the physical desires that seemed to jump to the forefront of his thoughts every time Harry moved.

“Did you see the wizard who touched me with the port key?”

Harry shook his head against the base of Draco’s neck. “I keep playing it back in my head, seeing different faces every time. Last thing I remember clearly was walking out of the leather shop. You put on your new coat...a group of kids ran past us...and then you... were gone.”

Harry barely got out the last few words before his throat and constricting chest decided he had said enough. Draco pulled him closer.

“I’m here now.”

After a few minutes of silence, Harry reached up to brush a stray strand of hair out of Draco’s eyes.

“What was he thinking?” Harry asked, barely louder than a whisper.

Draco slid his palm against Harry’s, and wrapped their fingers together. “The rules of war, Harry: Hurt the ones your enemy loves.”

Harry suddenly pushed up on his elbow, glaring down. “You’re his son!” He pulled his hand away to gesture wildly.

“Doesn’t seem to hold much weight, now does it?” Draco whispered, turning his head away.

They were both quiet for a moment. Not really knowing who should apologize first, or if there was even any need to.

Harry reached out a shaky hand, running it over the stained bandage on Draco’s neck. “I’m sorry I couldn’t get to you. I tried.”

Draco covered Harry’s hand, squeezing it lightly.

“I know. It’s not your fault.”

Harry laid his head down and closed his eyes. “What do you remember?”

Draco pulled his fingers through Harry’s hair. “Oh, well, I woke up on our kitchen floor, screaming and dragging myself away from that sunbeam. You ran in, fell on your knees...I think we were both crying...then I must have passed out again.”

“You did. Nothing from after the port key?” Harry asked softly.

“No. Somewhere after the port key and before arriving wherever, I must have been drugged.” Harry cursed under his breath. Draco’s concerned eyes reached his. “What is it?”

“Nothing.” Draco knew Harry too well to believe that, and he could see Harry knew it too. “It’s just that there may have been a chance if we knew who bit you.”

Draco sighed. “Doesn’t really seem an option at this point, unless someone can beat my father into disclosing what he knows.”

Harry suddenly scrambled to his feet, pulled on his discarded jumper, gave Draco a hurried kiss, and was reversing the locking charm on the door before Draco could do anything but shout after him.

“Harry! I didn’t mean you!”

After an echoing trail of profanity, that alerted every staff member in the hospital, Draco fell back against the crisp sheets, soaking his pillow with tears of loss and frustration.

~*~

“Still with us?” The old man asked, squatting down into Draco’s line of sight.

Draco silently cursed himself for falling asleep again.

“Yes. Is it done?” He asked, stifling a yawn.

“Not quite yet. One more colour. You want to break for some food?” He asked, picking his teeth with the pointy end of a comb.

“No, just keep going, I’m fine.”

“You sure? Your stomach growls are scaring the dog.”

Draco rolled his eyes. “Just finish it.”

He thought back to his long day of searching the phone pages for any tattoo establishment of good standing that was open after sunset. He had his ‘dinner’ before arriving, but now, hours later, his body was protesting. He hadn’t known how long the whole process took, but was beginning to wish he could step out for a quick _snack_. The old man seemed to read his mind, even though he had no idea what Draco really hungered for.

“I’ve got cheese or cookies.”

“No thank you. I’ll wait.” Draco answered in a tone that he thought was rather firm.

“Chocolate chip.” The man sang, in a voice that made Draco wish he had picked another late-night parlour.

“I’m a picky eater.” He turned his head away, and removed all emotion from his voice.

“Can I ask you about this design?”

“No!” Draco snapped, not really intending to sound so harsh.

“All right, then. I’ll just start in on this Moss Green.”

~*~

“Harry. Wake up, love.”

Draco crawled up Harry’s body, on top of the covers. Harry sat up abruptly, reaching instinctively for Draco’s face, cradling the icy cheeks. Anger and relief soaked through the words that poured from his mouth.

“What are you doing? They’ll find you here!”

“I don’t care.” Draco closed the distance between them, pulling Harry forward for a brief but desperate kiss. “I need you.”

Harry pulled back, running a shaking hand down Draco’s neck, fingers poking under the fabric of his collar. “It’s been so mad. Every Wizarding paper in the world is calling for your head. Why did you leave the hospital?” His eyes met Draco’s.

Draco cupped Harry’s face, and spoke softly. “I didn’t want to hurt anyone.”

Harry closed his eyes for a moment and frowned in concentration. “...but the potion they were giving you was supposed...”

Draco cut him off with a soft kiss. “It didn’t work, Harry. I was...”

“Hungry.” Harry completed the thought, his eyes still closed tight, as if saying it caused him pain. Sadness seemed to be pouring out from him. Draco could feel it.

“I fought it off as long as I could, but...” Draco dropped his head down on Harry’s shoulder, struggling to swallow. Harry wrapped his arms around him.

“Are you all right?”

“No. I think I’m sick, or starving. I don’t know what’s happening.”

Harry rubbed Draco’s back with one hand, while twisting bits of blonde hair nervously with the other. They stayed silent for a few minutes, but Draco knew it wouldn’t last long. He could feel Harry struggle with the question even before he opened his mouth.

“Have you…eaten?”

“Once.” Draco answered honesty. “Four days ago. I need help. I don’t know how long I can ...”

“Who was it?”

Draco sat up abruptly, brushing his long hair away from his eyes, as he raised his voice.

“Gods, Harry! I don’t know. Some street person! I didn’t want to!”

Harry touched his hand lightly, searching Draco’s eyes. “I know.”

Draco closed his eyes and thanked all the gods he knew for his lover’s understanding. The past few days had been agony without him, and Draco really didn’t know how Harry would feel about continuing their relationship after letting it all sink in. The pain of uncertainty was almost worse than a straight rejection, but the look that Draco had just witnessed from Harry was enough to reassure him that they were going through this together, whatever the cost. ‘Thank God for Gryffindor foolishness’ Draco thought to himself.

Harry’s voice brought him out of his worship.

“Draco. Can I ask you something?” Draco opened his eyes and nodded.

Harry took a deep breath. “When you drink, does the person have to die, or can you stop before it’s too late?”

Draco squeezed his eyes shut again as his body trembled, responding to the suggestion.

“No.” He whispered. “Don’t do this, Harry. Don’t put thoughts in my head.”

“I could help you. I want to.”

When Draco opened his eyes, Harry’s face was wet with tears. He made sure Draco was watching as he sucked on two of his fingers, then ran them over the base of his own neck, tilting his head back; a selfless offering.

Hunger, and desire fought love and common sense, as Draco battled to keep his hands off Harry. Never before had he wanted him so much, but the reasons for wanting were drastically blurred. He bit down on his own lip hard enough to break the skin, the taste of his blood reducing the urge to savour Harry’s, and his mind fought to remind him of the risk involved in following his nagging instincts. Finally, anger shoved against logic, and Draco clung to it, finding a way to ground himself.

“You don’t know what you’re doing!” He jerked back as Harry reached for him.

“I do!” Harry protested, crawling closer.

Draco’s anger was pushing him off the bed.

“No you don’t! It’s not romantic or…or beautiful, or anything else you think it might be! The man I bit into screamed until my ears rung. He reeked of fear, tasted like filth and I had no control. I killed him!”

Harry dropped his gaze to the floor, wiping his damp face with the back of his hand.

“But…you wouldn’t hurt me. We have to do something. You’re starving.” He whispered.

Draco dropped to his knees beside the bed, his hunger temporarily replaced with concern and guilt.

“Harry, look at me. I don’t even know if vampires can die from starvation, but I’m willing to try. I don’t want…any of this. I could kill you.”

“No. God, Draco, please don’t say that.” Harry’s head fell forward down to his chest.

Draco placed a hand on Harry’s knee. “Everyone will be safer.” He pressed a palm into the side of Harry’s wet face, and continued softly. “And when your time comes, I’ll find you.”

Harry broke in front of him, no longer holding back the sobs that shook his body. He lunged forward, clinging to Draco, choking on pain and fear.

“We didn’t have enough time.” Harry found Draco’s eyes. Their hearts broke as one.

“I know, I know.” Draco pulled Harry against him. “I’m sorry, but we’ve got to make some decisions now.”

“Your death is not going to be an option.” Harry whispered, stubbornly.

“Shhh...” Draco kissed the salty skin just below Harry’s eyes.

“Muggle blood banks!” Harry grasped at random ideas.

“I’ve tried a few. The Ministry had spies waiting for me.”

“What about...”

Draco pulled back, holding Harry’s shoulders at arms length. “Don’t you understand, Harry? You’re the only one who still sees _me_. I’m a monster to everyone else. Please just let me say goodbye.”

“No.” Harry looked like he’d been slapped. “Give me another week. Hermione hasn’t given up either. For now I could get you...some animals...something. Let me try.” Harry rationalized until Draco finally gave up, pulling him close again, kissing the dark fringe.

“All right, Harry, one more week.” Harry exhaled, and Draco could hear the relief that rushed out with the breath. “I have something to tell you.”

“Anything. But first, will you hold me?” He asked, brushing his fingers over Draco’s chest.

Draco nodded and Harry pulled them both back down on the bed, settling without thought, into a familiar position. Draco was first to break the silence.

“I think…after every time, it gets harder to resist…feeding.” Harry remained silent, nodding slowly. “After I drained that old man, I wasn’t full. It’s like being haunted. There’s no wholeness, no peace.”

Harry lifted his head. “It’s the same for me. There’s a hole where you used to be. It’s like my heart is trying to tell me you’re already dead.”

Draco felt tears escaping from his eyes as he listened to Harry’s confession.

“Seems my Father succeeded.”

Harry choked out a bitter laugh. “Too bad he had such a short time to gloat.”

Draco tightened his hold on Harry. “I could smell it when I passed the Manor. How did he die?”

“I walked in, disarmed him, and when he wouldn’t tell me who turned you, I snapped his neck.”

“Are you being charged?”

“No.” Harry took a breath and looked up. “I’m sorry.”

Draco looked down at him, running a thumb along Harry’s cheek bone. “He stopped being a Father to me long ago. At least he can’t hurt anyone else now.”

Harry smiled weakly and rested back into the crook of Draco’s shoulder.

“Harry, I don’t want to, but I think I should leave now.” Draco said, surprised when Harry didn’t put up a fight.

“I wish you could stay with me.” He said quietly.

Draco rolled Harry onto his back, kissing him deeply, trying to communicate his regret and love with what little of his self control he had remaining. Harry responded in kind, but was unable to stop his tears. Finally Draco pulled back, climbing backwards off the edge of the bed.

“Find me on Friday, Harry, midnight. I’ll be waiting by those caves Sirius used to hide in. I love you.”

~*~

The old man was humming something Draco didn’t recognise as he turned his head, finding a new position on the pillow that stuck to his face. He imagined it would most likely leave a blotchy red mark when he was finally allowed to stand.

“This sure is something. In fact I believe this may be the largest I’ve ever done.”

Draco suddenly felt a strange connection to the old man, and allowed his cool persona to slip slightly.

“I called others before coming here.” He mentioned, trying to sound casual.

“Hmm. Yep, good to shop around.”

“I told them what I wanted, and they all referred me to you.”

He chuckled. “Suppose this old rattler still has a few tricks the young ones ain’t seen yet. Still, mighty nice of them.”

“Take it as an honour. Most were afraid to touch a job like this.”

“Will do.” He walked up into Draco’s line of sight. “I’m going to get some water. You need anything?”

“No thank you. I’d like to stretch a moment, if that’s all right.”

The artist nodded, wiping a towel across his brow.

“Still hungry?

~*~

 

Even wrapped in a warm cloak, Draco was shivering violently, his new body chemistry sadistically punishing him for starving it. He hadn’t fed in eleven days, but he fought to hold on: Harry was coming. He could sense him, smell his skin and hear his heartbeat even before his partner was near enough to call to him.

Harry came around the edge of the hill, squinting through the darkness. Draco didn’t need eyes to locate him, as his body reacted without his permission, suddenly focusing on survival and his burning hunger.

Draco moved swiftly, shedding his cloak, drawing strength from the mere promise of feeding. Harry’s relieved expression was short lived as Draco reached him, crushing their mouths together. Packages fell from Harry’s hands to the ground as he allowed himself to be taken in a vicious kiss. Draco’s head swam with the smell of his lover’s warm body and lack of fear. He had never before felt such intense focus. His body craved what flowed beneath Harry’s skin, and he couldn’t hold himself back any longer.

Draco deepened the kiss until his new fangs extended and sank into the fleshy tongue. Harry’s body stiffened with the momentary pain, but adapted quickly, allowing Draco to nurse himself back to health, sinfully sucking at his salvation.

This was different from the last time he fed.

There was no screaming.

Harry pulled Draco even closer, fingers clasped tightly in pale hair, matching every hungry moan from Draco’s throat. Draco never again wanted to taste anyone else. This was the body he was made to feed on. Harry quieted, relaxing against him, as Draco continued to drink. His strength was returning with every swallow, while Harry’s heartbeat slowed slightly, hypnotising Draco with each dull thud. There was a trapped bit of panic thumping away at the back of his mind, but he ignored it in favour of the sweet life that flowed into him from Harry’s swollen tongue. He pulled away, wanting to see the passion he knew would be reflected in Harry’s eyes.

Without Draco’s mouth and hands supporting him, Harry’s head flopped back. Draco, slamming his mind back into the present, quickly inspected the man in his grasp. Harry’s arms hung limp, palms turned out, fingers unmoving. His eyelids were open, eyes rolled back and his skin was rapidly cooling in the night air. The blow came when Draco noticed the absence of a heartbeat.

“Harry? No!”

~*~

“This one’s dead.”

“What?” Draco’s thoughts leaped back into the present, as he scrambled to sit.

“Hang on a minute. I need you to stay still just a while longer now. The ink’s dead; used it all up. That was plenty of green.”

“Oh.” It was all Draco could think of to say as he tried to conceal the panic and foolishness he was feeling.

“Just got a few touch-up’s to do, and then you’ll be on your way.”

“About bloody time.” Draco mumbled under his breath, wiping at his stinging eyes before the old man noticed.

“You design this yourself?”

“Yes…no.” Draco rolled his eyes yet again. “Can we please just cut the chatting and finish up, already?”

The old man slapped Draco on the shoulder. “I bet that’s what you say to your wife, every night, eh?” He let out a loud burst of laughter.

Draco expression was one of disgust. “What makes you think I have a wife?”

“Don’t know where you come from, but around here, wearing a ring on that finger means you’re married.”

Draco looked down at his pale finger, and the ring in question. “Very observant.”

~*~

“Draco?” Harry’s voice was barely a whisper, but Draco would have heard it anywhere since it was the one thing he had been waiting for. He remembered how his heart shattered the moment he realized Harry was no longer breathing. He thought that he may never hear that voice he loved again.

He couldn’t stop the tears of relief that gathered along his pale bottom lashes, or the breathiness of his voice when he tried to use it.

“Here, love.”

Draco touched his hand, not knowing if Harry could ever forgive the recklessness that nearly cost them everything. He shook as the memory of Harry’s limp body flashed to the forefront of this thoughts, haunting him still, even though Harry was now largely out of danger.

“I guess it was a bad idea to keep you waiting.” Harry forced a soft laugh, smiling weakly.

“Harry, I’m so sorry. I didn’t want to…”

Harry covered Draco’s hand, silencing him. “No, it’s my fault. Humans can’t live eleven days without food. I was foolish to think that even a vampire would be of sound mind after all that time fighting your natural instincts.”

Draco swallowed again, trying to clear his dark thoughts. “I almost killed you Harry.”

Harry silenced him again, pulling gently with a hand on the back of Draco’s neck until they were close enough to share a soft kiss. “But you didn’t. I’m...” He paused, looking around the dimly lit stone room without windows. “Where are we?”

“Hogwarts. Snape’s room.” Draco moved forward in his chair and rested his head on Harry’s stomach. Warm fingers moved over his scalp, sliding through mussed hair. “He was a solid second option, and I trust him.”

“What was the first option? You dying with me?” Harry asked, his voice wavering.

“No, nothing that noble I’m afraid.” Draco answered into the fabric of Harry’s robes. “I wanted to turn you, Harry.”

“Oh.”

Silence ruled the room as they both lost themselves in thought. Draco felt compelled to answer Harry’s unasked question.

“The urge to give you my blood after you saved me was almost too much to control, but I apparated us to the front gates before I could even think about what I was doing. I knew this way was better, since I didn’t know how you’d react to…the other.”

Harry remained silent for a few more moments, continuing to stroke the blonde strands until he was ready.

“Did you send someone to pick up the things I brought you?”

Draco nodded. “I sent a house elf. Here” He sat up, dipped his hand into his pocket and deposited several shrunken cubes and tiny bags on the bed beside Harry’s hip. He drew his wand and whispered “Auctus.” The parcels grew back to their normal size.

“Thank you.” Harry moved them all aside, listing off the contents as he went. “This one is an extra cloak, books on vampirism, blanket…oh here, this one.” He picked up a smallish box, handing it tenderly to Draco. Their eyes met. “It’s a gift. Open it.”

Draco didn’t know why, but his hands shook as he pulled back the plain brown paper, still too traumatized to make a wise remark about the shoddy wrapping. He swallowed as he opened the lid, feeling Harry’s gaze on him.

Two identical gold rings sat gleaming on a bed of soft fabric. Draco could only stare as love and guilt built inside him, choking off his ability to speak. Harry stroked Draco’s wet cheek, tilting his head up to meet the green eyes that were again sparkling with life; Harry’s second chance.

Harry’s voice wrapped around him, soft and welcoming.

“We might have a few days, or we may have forever. I just don’t want to wait anymore. I love you, Draco. Will you wear it?”

Draco was still too overcome to speak, but managed a nod. He pulled Harry into a tender kiss, trying to convey all of his shock, gratitude and devotion in that one small gesture.

As Draco slid the ring onto his Husband’s finger, Harry smiled, his tears making several shiny trails down to his chin. Harry mirrored Draco’s actions, wordlessly binding them together as the ring resized itself on Draco’s slender hand.

They looked up in unison; eyes wet with too many emotions. After a comfortable silence, they managed to again find their voices.

“Yours.” They whispered.

~*~

 

“You’re finished.”

Draco swallowed hard, trying to push the memory somewhere else. He picked up the small mirror, pointed it at the ceiling and gasped.

“It’s perfect.”

“One of a kind, I’d say.”

~*~

“We can’t stay here for long.” Draco paced the patch of floor in front of Harry’s chair.

“I know. I have a plan.”

Draco paused and turned to face him, smirking.

“Did you think of everything?”

“I tried. I figured you had enough to deal with, trying not to feed for almost two weeks.”

Draco knelt down, resting his forearms on Harry’s knees. “I’ve decided to stop fighting it. I have to drink, but there are other ways I can get what I need.”

“I was thinking about that too.” Harry ran a hand along Draco’s arm. “I have a friend who’s a Mediwitch in America, and she’s willing to help us. She can make sure you get potions and blood, and we can live on her land as long as we like.”

Draco thought for a moment, and then looked up at Harry. “Do I know her?” He asked, tilting his head slightly.

Harry nodded, his face revealing nothing.

“Splendid. Who is it?”

Harry coughed something that sounded like ‘snow’.

“Bloody hell, it’s that Chang woman isn’t it?” Draco shook his head at the irony.

Harry laughed. “It’s Miller, now. She married a Mediwizard from Georgia. They have a friend in a similar situation to ours.” He caught Draco’s gaze with his own. “They know how to help us.”

Draco nodded. “Will the ministry still hunt for me?”

“Not if we leave the country. They’ve actually backed down quite a bit since I went to speak with the Minister and mentioned that none of what happened was your fault. I may have also mentioned that I felt you were safe enough to marry.” Harry blushed slightly, holding up his simple ring for inspection.

Draco laughed quietly, bending to kiss Harry’s ring. “I bet you even have a port key ready.”

Harry grinned like the teenager Draco had fallen in love with, as he reached into another bag and pulled out a plush green snake.

Draco shook his head. “Gryffindors. Has it occurred to you that ‘cute’ may be a genetic defect; something running through your veins?”

Harry closed the distance and kissed him. “You would know better than anyone, what runs through my veins.”

~*~

“Sorry it took longer than I thought.” The man apologised, rummaging in a drawer somewhere in the back corner of the room.

“It’s fine. Well worth the wait.” Draco answered, feeling compelled to compliment the artist after seeing the result of hours of work.

“Mind if I take a picture for the wall? No one will believe me otherwise.” He chuckled, shuffling back over to where Draco was still stretched out, laying face down.

“Not yet.” Draco said, quickly. The old man paused as Draco continued. “It’s almost done, but not quite.”

~*~

Draco rested his back against the tree they had planted years ago on their first wedding anniversary. It was the way they had wanted to celebrate their new union and their new life. He wrapped his arms around Harry who was leaning back against his chest, staring up at the stars.

His thoughts drifted to their many years together and how they had adapted to the changes and challenges, including Draco’s nocturnal nature. He admired the way Harry somehow managed to work as British Ambassador for the Ministry during the day, and stay awake most nights to spend time with him. As if reading his thoughts, Harry shifted, laying his head back onto Draco’s shoulder.

“Soon I’ll be with you every night. I can’t believe it’s happening so soon. I never thought they’d let me retire.”

Draco pulled the wool blanket over his husband, whispering in his ear. “I wasn’t going to let them keep you forever; not even after they returned my freedom.”

The Ministry had changed it’s stance on vampires after a breakthrough spell was discovered by one member of Hermione’s team, but Harry had refused the invitation to return home. They had built their life on this small bit of land, and were both content to stay. Draco remembered the first time Hermione came to visit. She taught him the spell that changed his life. With two words he could change any liquid into blood, instantly. He owed her more than he could repay.

“What are you thinking about?” Harry asked, finding Draco’s hand under the blanket, and bringing it to his lips, kissing each finger softly.

“Hermione. It’s been a while since she came for a visit.” Draco hugged Harry closer.

“I think it’s time to invite her again. Can you handle her grandchildren?”

Draco snorted. “How many are you inviting? I hate it when they call me Grandfather Malfoy.” Harry chuckled, shifting again on the hard ground.

“Well you’re almost fifty-five, what do you expect?”

“You’re the only one who looks it, Pappy Potter.”

“So nice of you to bring that up.” Harry half-heartedly pushed an elbow into Draco’s ribs. “Tell her to bring as many as she wants. I love seeing them.”

“All right. I’ve noticed they’re behaving much better since starting Hogwarts. The new staff must be doing their job.” Draco laughed softly.

Harry sighed. “Why couldn’t Nigel stay here to teach?”

Draco trailed light kisses over Harry’s tanned neck, smiling against his skin. “Don’t ask me, love. He’s stubborn like his Gryffindor father.”

“Oh no. I’m not taking all the blame. Malfoys are just as stubborn.”

“So how did he ever get sorted into Hufflepuff?”

Harry shook his head. “It’s a mystery.”

“And a shame on us both!” Draco added.

They laughed easily together, staring out into the night.

Draco‘s thoughts drifted to his son. He couldn’t believe how hard he had fought with Harry to forget about the foolish notion of having children. At the time, he honestly couldn’t see the community looking fondly on the child of an ailing hero and his vampire husband, but his mind was forever altered the day Ginny and her first child came to visit. He held the squirming pink bundle, and suddenly wanted the joy and legacy he knew a child would allow them. Harry had been thrilled. It shocked them both when Ginny offered to be their surrogate mother, but took very little time for both men to recover and agree. Two years later, she cried and handed Harry his son. He passed the baby immediately to Draco, and their lives were forever changed.

Draco returned abruptly to the present and tensed when he felt Harry’s heart beat out an irregular pattern.

Harry tried to calm him. “It’s all right. It was only a flutter.”

Draco squeezed his eyes shut, fighting to hold back the tears that surfaced each time Harry’s damaged heart threatened to stop beating. With each decade that passed, he begged Harry to drink from him, to stay young and beautiful, always. Harry always held him off, giving a million excuses, including their son, but never gave in.

“Please Harry. I can’t live without you.”

After thirty years of pleading, Draco knew Harry understood him completely, and what he wanted.

“Do you want to know what I’m thinking about?” Harry changed the subject with a calm tone, but Draco could hear the pain beneath it.

He played along anyway. “What, love?”

“I’ve been thinking about our tree.”

Draco nodded, unable to speak. He knew where Harry was leading the conversation, but all he could do was hold on.

Harry continued his voice thick with emotion. “It’s been here for many years, healthy and strong. It’s our love, Draco.” Harry swallowed. Draco could feel the emotions battling inside of the man he loved. “I’m guessing it may even outlast you.”

The tears were now flowing from both of them, as Draco begged. “When I was first turned; when I thought there wasn’t a way out, I tried to say good bye, but you wouldn’t let me.” Harry started to shake as Draco raised his voice. “You made a plan and found a way to keep us together. Please don’t tell me good bye, Harry. I’m not ready.”

Harry turned around, pulling himself up on his knees with a bit of effort. The moonlight cast shadows on his face, making the lines more pronounced. “I want to tell you something.”

“Tell me.” Draco whispered, blinking away tears that refused to dry up.

“Cho told me years ago that my body would never be able to adapt to the change. Too many curses, hexes and battles put a strain on my system that no one could have prepared for. That’s why I kept turning you down, not because I didn’t want to stay young with you. She said you wouldn’t be able to bring me back.”

Draco huffed. “You believed her? You let yourself grow old because your friend had a theory? I could have brought you back, Harry.” Draco paused to kiss him quickly. “I still could.” He finished, stubbornly.

“No.” Harry stood. “I thought about it. God, Draco, I didn’t want to get any older, but also I didn’t want you to be alone if something did go wrong. It killed me every time I developed a new pain or weakness, and then looked at you, twenty five and perfect forever.” He closed his eyes for a moment, catching his breath. “Once we had Nigel, I decided for sure.”

Draco got to his feet and wrapped himself in Harry’s waiting arms. “I know. I’m sorry to keep asking. I just don’t want to be the only one left. I know how much you’ve given up for us, but when you’re gone, I’ll have to watch everyone else I love grow old. Even our son, Harry. I’ll outlive my own son! That’s not supposed to happen!”

Draco sobbed like a child as Harry held him close, whispering into his hair.

“I remember when you wanted to die. You said you’d wait for me.” Harry’s voice wavered.

“Harry, don’t.” Draco’s chest felt both tight and empty at the same time.

Harry smiled as his tears soaked into Draco’s hair. “I want to wait for you right here where we planted our life.” He reached one hand back, patting the tree trunk.

Draco lifted his head. “Harry you’re not making any sense.”

“Hermione and I found a way for my spirit to bind to the energy within the tree. I’ll be here with you even after my body lets me go. I’ll wait for Nigel, and we’ll both be here when your time comes.”

“No. When your heart stops, I’ll… I want to follow you.”

“Not before our son.” Harry’s voice shook in time with the rest of his body after he had forced out the words. “It’s what I want.”

“Don’t leave me, Harry. Please.”

Harry looked into Draco’s eyes, wiping the wet skin with his thumbs.

“Take care of our tree.”

~*~

“It’s not done?” The old artist rubbed his chin. “Hmm…there’s nothing more on the design.”

“You’re right.” Draco agreed as the old man threw him a puzzled look. “This next part you can’t do on paper.”

“Oh.” The man said, not understanding Draco’s explanation.

“Could you bring me my coat? It’s hanging by the door.”

The old man waddled toward the front room. “The cape?” He called back over his shoulder.

Draco sighed. “Yes. Cloak, actually.”

He held it out to Draco, who removed a vial from the left pocket, and handed it to the artist.

“I only take cash, my boy.”

Draco held onto what was left of his patience. “It’s a special lotion for completing the tattoo. I can’t administer it properly from this angle, so you’ll have to help me.”

The man studied the small glass object, turning it over in his hand.

Draco made the final preparation. “Communico.” The substance inside the vial glowed briefly, causing the old man to almost drop it.

“What was that?”

“Latin. It means ‘share’. The lotion has to be made to adapt to my skin and the ink.”

Draco allowed himself a small smile as he remembered his early plans for this potion, and collecting the last ingredient of Harry’s tears the night they had talked about their future.

“This is the strangest day of my life.” The man said, shaking his head.

Draco smirked. “The day's not over yet.”

He took one last look at the artwork that covered his back, tilting the mirror a few times to see the extent of each detail.

On both sides, starting from the top of each buttock were identical root systems that wove all along Draco’s lower back, leading up to two trunks that trailed up the flesh and muscle on either side of his spine, ending in leaf covered branches that spread out over his upper back, and touched the top of his shoulders. The tree on the left was green, and the one on the right, red. Both were traced and shaded with black, making them look alive, despite the strange colours of their trunks and leaves.

Draco continued, ignoring the sheer Muggleness of the man. “Rub it on my back.”

“Umm…all right. Looks like it might sting a bit.”

“Please, just put it on.”

When he was finished, Draco steadied the mirror, told the man to take a few steps back, and whispered under his breath.

“Iungo Iunxi Iunctum.”

The two men watched as the ink began to shimmer softly. The two trees slowly came to life, swaying gently in the non-existent breeze for a few seconds, before unmistakeably reaching for each other. Draco’s skin tingled with an invisible energy that orchestrated the movement.

“Sweet Mother Mary!” The old man cursed, staring at the unbelievable scene in front of him.

Draco watched in the mirror, feeling the strange transfer over his skin, dye constantly shifting into a new location. It was beautiful, unpredictable and unique.

Just like Harry.

The green tree crossed behind the red, and then both continued in a circular motion, winding around each other, joining both trunks to form something that looked like a red and green rope. The two trees became one, roots crossing into each other’s domain, leaves equally sharing both red and green, and branches reaching over and around Draco’s arms. It felt like Harry’s hands were again exploring every inch, and Draco struggled not to moan in front of the artist. He never imagined it would feel this way, but he was sure now that this was what he wanted. He glanced again at the stunning design before closing his eyes and picturing his husband.

“Our tree.”

~*~

Draco stood in the front yard, cradling a small bundle.

“We have a great grand daughter, Harry.” Draco stepped closer, moving the small, chubby hand along the textured bark. “This one is Hanna. You’d like her. She looks like a Weasley.”

The baby gurgled as Draco chuckled softly.

“She belongs to Nigel’s youngest, Richard. Quite the family we have now. They’re coming to pick her up in an hour, but I just thought I’d introduce you two before they return for the little welcoming party I planned for her. A thin branch rustled and reached out to touch Draco’s cheek, then brushed the tip of a leaf over Hanna’s nose, causing a fit of giggles. “She laughs like you.” Draco touched the branch lightly, and then kissed his great grand daughter on the forehead. “This one I think I’ll keep.”

He shifted slightly, adjusting to the tingling of his tattoo. It always started to move when he was this close to Harry.

“I miss you too.”

Draco turned his head to kiss the branch that was reaching to touch the tip of a tattooed leaf just under his ear.

“Sometimes I look at our family, and want to stay here forever; protecting them until the last of our line is safe with you.” He looked down at Hanna as she hummed softly in his arms. “On the other hand, I’ve already lived too long. Nigel will be with you soon, and then I’ll follow. It was a good plan, Harry.”

A tear dripped onto the baby’s cheek, causing her to blink a few times. Draco smiled at her, and then looked back up to the tree.

“It won’t be too long now, my love.”

~*~

There's now a remix! [Weathering the Storm](http://community.livejournal.com/hd_remix/4684.html?style=mine) A heartachingly beautiful account of Harry's POV from inside the tree, by [](http://wook77.livejournal.com/profile)[**wook77**](http://wook77.livejournal.com/).

ART by [](http://celestialsoda.livejournal.com/profile)[**celestialsoda**](http://celestialsoda.livejournal.com/):  
[Our Tree](http://pics.livejournal.com/dacro/pic/0000bf3z/g5)

Check out the [Our Tree Wallpaper](http://img245.imageshack.us/img245/3149/drarryourtreewallpsdcopsn6.jpg) by [](http://buhbibutterfly.livejournal.com/profile)[**buhbibutterfly**](http://buhbibutterfly.livejournal.com/)!

and by [](http://bubblegumtotchi.livejournal.com/profile)[**bubblegumtotchi**](http://bubblegumtotchi.livejournal.com/)  
[800x600](http://img.villagephotos.com/p/2004-3/660509/OurTree-sm.jpg)  
[1024x768](http://img.villagephotos.com/p/2004-3/660509/OurTree-lg.jpg)

NEW! Our Tree audio file:( click the link, then scroll down for the DL)  
[part one](http://www.sendspace.com/file/mbhbns)  
[part two](http://www.sendspace.com/file/un51v1)  
by [](http://rhicauldrie.livejournal.com/profile)[**rhicauldrie**](http://rhicauldrie.livejournal.com/)  



End file.
